Someone
by Laine Whitlock
Summary: I'm back! Here's another ficcy! Hope you like it! This is in the anime... Explanation inside... Inside's my all-time favorite pairing! N x M! I really can't put up with Romance/Friendship so I put Romance/Hurt/Comfort... R and R please!


**A/N: **Hi guys! Remember me? I hope so… This is my second fic in the Gakuen Alice category. I am SOOO in love with the characters and the ships. I hope you'll like this! Before I forget, read and review please! Thanks in advance!

**Disclaimer**: I, Laine Whitlock, DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice. But, the little add-ons are MINE!

* * *

**Laine: **Woohoo! Another ficcy! This time, it's N × M!

**Mikan:** What does N × M mean?

**Koko: **You don't wanna' know…

**Laine:** I vouch for Koko's suggestion… It's kind of a secret…

**Mikan: **Ooh! A secret? Come on, tell!

**Hotaru: **What part of secret don't you understand?

**Koko: **(reads Mikan's mind) Eh… Just tell me!

**Mikan: **Hey! That's my line!

**Laine: **Er… Let's just get on with the story! Could you say the last part Hotaru?

**Hotaru: **5 rabbits…

**Laine: **Never mind, read my mind Koko…

**Koko: **Please leave a review guys! That's all!

* * *

**Someone**

_After the event of the graduation…_

_"I can't believe Hotaru's going to leave!" _A ten-year old brunette by the name of Mikan thought. She just recently encountered a conversation that had been about Hotaru. They said that she was going to leave to go to some foreign place. She didn't even glance at Hotaru once in graduation. She was afraid that she would cry all over her and she, Hotaru, was just going to push her away.

"_Will I always be bound to follow her around?" _She thought as she pushed through the crowd to go to some place. Somewhere wherein she can sort out her thoughts…

As she walked, she slowly let silent tears fall. She didn't bother to wipe it, nobody was watching her anyway. At least she thought so, but she was wrong. A certain raven-haired boy was observing her with his pair of deep crimson eyes.

After a little while, he followed her to that place. Which was surprisingly full of sakura trees. He watched for a moment, sitting on the branch of a sakura tree, letting her calm down first. Still, the brunette was unaware of the attention. She stood there; tears flowed as she recalled the memories that she and Hotaru had done when they were together. Her reminiscing was disturbed as the silence was broken.

The rustling of the trees gave the idea that someone was watching her. And it was confirmed as a raven-haired person jumped down from one of the trees.

"N-Natsume?" Mikan said shakily as she immediately wiped her tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked, almost nicely. "N-N-Natsume?" She said once more, unable to believe her ears. Natsume was concerned! Now that was rare. "Don't get me wrong. I like hearing people's dumb problems once in a while," He mumbled as he walked closer to her, with his hands in his pockets.

Mikan smiled, she knew what he said wasn't real. He just wanted to retain his coldness. So people won't think he's gone soft. "Well you see Natsume, what will you do if Ruka decided to go away from this academy?" She asked, finding her shoes very interesting indeed. He looked at her carefully first before answering her question. "I'd respect his decision," This made Mikan look up, he was serious about his answer.

"What could I do anyway? I don't have control of his life. He could do whatever he wants to, I'd respect it," He continued, looking straight at her. "Natsume?" She said, as if in doubt. Is this Natsume? Why was he suddenly so nice?

"Don't gape at me like that. Anyway, I think you should go see her, apologize for your actions. She may be hurt, and I think she wants to spend her last moments in this academy with someone special," He told her, looking at the sky.

Mikan smiled yet again. "You really are a great friend Natsume! Sometimes, you look like you don't even care. But deep down, you really do. And anyone who's as close to you like Ruka sure is lucky!" She remarked, smiling at him.

He opened he's mouth to speak but was cut off by Mikan. "Don't regret you even said that. I know you for a long time now for me to know what you're going to say next."

He looked away, not wanting to face her. "Hn," Was all he managed to peep out.

In a flash, Mikan was hugging him. He had a very surprised and shocked look in response to it. "Thank you for your company Natsume!" She murmured as she broke out of the hug… Blushing for her behavior.

"Ja ne!" She told him as she ran to find out where Hotaru was.

He smiled after he was sure she was gone. It was very rare to see Natsume like this. And only a certain someone could do this…

Only that certain someone can make him smile…

That certain someone brought him out of the darkness…

That certain someone is the person he treasures most…

That certain someone was _**her**_…

…Mikan Sakura

* * *

**Laine: **Wowzers! It's finished… I know, the second poll still isn't closed. But I felt like shoving this in! Well, did you like it? Please leave a review! In my profile, I'll do the **Reader's Choice thingy **again after my **third** poll! I'm sorry guys, I always wanted to try out the N x M category a shot, that's why I did it without even making another poll now that the second one is finished! Gomen! Click the little purplish button there please! Early birthday present! Anyway, this scene is in the anime (I don't know if it's in the manga, I skipped to the tooth kiss, real kiss and the Mochi-Mochi powder scene) After the "graduation"...

**Mikan: **Why was I hugging Natsume? Why?!

**Laine: **I dunno' but you to seemed sweet… And it was Mikan-like instinct.

**Natsume: **Try rubbing it in more… (Produces small flame)

**Laine: **Er… I won't, please… You're scaring me…

**Natsume: **Good… (Puts out flame)

**Mikan and Laine: **Please don't forget to leave a review! Ja ne! And don't flame like him!


End file.
